


witchy woman

by irishcookie



Series: Darcy Lewis Smut Week [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis Smut Week, Darcy is Tony's hardworking assistant, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Tony is lame when it comes to costumes, Vague references to MCU films
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishcookie/pseuds/irishcookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark throws a Halloween party for Stark Industries.  Darcy dresses up.  Tony approves.  Written for Darcy Lewis Smut Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	witchy woman

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two: Wicked Witch.
> 
> I didn't want to write an AU so this is a very loose use of the trope. Also this is my first attempt ever at writing Darcy/Tony. I thought I'd take it out for a spin.

“Seriously?” Darcy states the moment she lays eyes on him.

Tony turns and that wicked smile she has come to know all too well is already present. “What’s wrong, Lewis?”

She places a hand on her hip. “You know damn well.”

His grin doesn’t fade. Not even a little. “I’ve got a costume on. This is a costume.” His hand moves over his suit and tie, each piece immaculately pressed. 

“And who are you supposed to be?” Darcy asks. 

“James Bond?”

“Lame,” Darcy says immediately. “You’re so lame.”

Tony actually looks wounded. He pulls a pair of sunglasses from his jacket pocket and slips them on. “Now I’m James Bond on vacation.” When she snorts, he pointedly ignores her in favor of moving his gaze from head to toe. A brow raises as he takes in the tight black dress, fishnet stockings and green streaks in her hair. “What the hell are you?”

It is her turn to look offended. “A witch, Tony,” she retorts. She reaches over to pull a pointed hat off the table which she plunks on her head. “See?”

“Yeah, that fits.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that,” Darcy tells him. “Come on, we’re already late and there is no sense in trying to get you to change. You’d probably just put on one of your Iron Man suits…”

His face lights up. “There’s an idea.”

“No,” she says with such an air of finality that he doesn’t even try a second time. She feels proud of herself. It has only taken nearly a year and a half to perfect that tone.

X

It was Tony’s idea to throw a Halloween party anyway. 

“It’ll boast morale, Lewis.”

“You just want an excuse to drink and ogle women in tiny costumes.”

“That too.” He pauses. “What are you dressing up as?”

She is used to his flirty overtures (she sometimes returns them). At the moment she doesn’t rise to the occasion. “Something traditional. Halloween is just one of those days where the older way of doing things is better.”

“Don’t let Cap hear you say that. He might pop a…”

Darcy’s hand flies to cover his mouth. “Just shut up, Tony.”

He mutters something. She bets it’s filthy. 

She follow him to his workshop where he tinkers with something and spouts off details for Stark Industries’ version of Halloween. At one point, he stops and looks over at her with a splotch of grease on his cheek. “You think a giant inflatable devil head is too much?”

“Probably.”

“Get it anyway.”

X

The party is in full swing by the time they get there. 

He offers his arm moments before they enter the room and she finds herself taking it. Tony leans in and she swears he just wants an eyeful of cleavage. “You know that hat is giving me ideas, Lewis,” he confesses. 

She snorts. 

For all the complaints she has about Tony she knows her thoughts will never change on one thing: he’s a good man. Behind that bravado and exceptionally foul mouth, he is someone who would do anything for the people he cares about. She can see it in the way he greets his employees (many of whom have done a better job at dressing up than him). She knows that this hasn’t always been the case but he has learned. He is still learning.

That’s one of the reasons she sticks around. 

She is smiling by the time they reach the bar. He’s shaken plenty of hands and told each and every one of them to enjoy their time on him. He hops up on a stool and looks at the bartender. “I’ll have a bourbon, neat. Make a…” He squints as he looks at the drink list, specially prepared for the night. “...poisoned appletini for the wicked witch over here.”

“ _Ha ha_ ,” Darcy states as she too takes a seat. She crosses one leg over the other, revealing that there is one hell of a slit on her dress. “At least I wore a costume.” When there is no immediate come back she looks over to find him staring at her leg. She clears her throat.

His head shoots up. “It’s a good one. I like it.”

“You were making fun of it ten minutes ago.”

“That was before I knew the leg to dress ratio.” He gives her the thumbs up. “Now it’s perfect.”

“You’re so full of it.”

Tony grins and then slides a bright red drink in her direction. “You like that about me. It’s why you keep me around.”

“Something like that,” Darcy states and then tips the drink to her lips. Her eyes widen. “Holy hell, that’s potent.”

“Careful, witchy. Too much of that brew and you’ll fly your broom right into the side of my tower,” Tony cautions. He slides off the the stool and raises his glass. She follows his gaze and sees Rhodey returning the gesture. He’s dressed in his full uniform and surrounded by beautiful women. Smart move, she thinks, even if he has also followed the Tony Stark Guide to Halloween Costumes. Tony glances back at her. “Enjoy your appletini. Save me a dance.” He winks.

She laughs.

X 

She has had four of those damn things by the time he finds her in the middle of the crowd. She is swaying to the beat, a fifth appletini in her hand. She is a bit bleary eyed but then again so is he.

“Whoo hoo witchy woman,” Tony croons as he wraps an arm around her waist. She gives him a look. “The Eagles. Come on --- you’re not that young.” She just grins and sips her drink. “You’re really into those things huh? 

“They fit my theme,” she tells him. Still she doesn’t put up much of a fight when he pries it from her hand to set on the nearest surface. His closes his fingers around hers and now they are both swaying to the music. “I don’t think this is a slow song.”

“I don’t care, Lewis,” he tells her firmly. “It’s a good enough excuse to hold you close.”

“You are so full of crap,” Darcy tell him for the second time in under an hour. She feels his fingers tighten at her waist. She tilts her head. “Tony?”

“I think I’m being truthful myself,” he states and pulls her even closer. Her rather large chest ends up squished in the process. “But go on thinking I don’t mean what I say.”

She stares up at him, trying to gage his level of intoxication. He’s not sober but he’s not so loaded that he doesn’t know what he’s doing. “Come on, Tony. You say this kind of stuff all the time…”

“Because I am attracted to you all the time.”

“You’re attracted to every…”

Tony’s features darken before he lets go of her hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Come on, give me a bit of credit. Just a smidgen. Please.” He sighs. “Let’s do a little math, shall we?” When she nods, he continues. “Since you’ve come to work for me how many girlfriends have I had?”

“None.”

“How many dates have I been on?”

“Does that time you hung out with Lindsay Lohan count?

“God no.”

“Then none.”

“Finally, how many one night stands have you had to chase out?” 

A moment of silence. “None.”

“Tell me again how I am attracted to everyone instead of just you,” Tony challenges.

Darcy blinks. “Ah…”

“Oh dear, the poison appletinis have done their work and fried your brain,” he says. “Perhaps a _physical demonstration_ would have drive the point home.” 

Her mouth is slightly agape.

Tony stills them both and lowers his voice. “Look, Darcy, I am being as open as I can get right now. Here’s your chance to do the same. If I’m not your type --- hard to believe since I am everybody’s type, just say it. I’ll drop it right here. I swear on that blow up devil head hanging above us. Nice find by the way.”

“Thanks,” Darcy says automatically. She knows that is not what he wants to hear right now. “I...shit, Tony, you’re a good guy…”

He presses his lips together. “Ah, okay. Fair enough.”

She shakes her head. “No, no. I mean...you’re a good guy. The best guy really…”

He rebounds quickly. “Right,” he states as he takes her hand once again and begins to weave them through the crowd. 

“Tony?”

“You think you get to say something like that and I don’t get to kiss you?” He asks incredulously. “All the same to you but I’d rather not have an audience when I do so.”

They make it to the lift before he pulls her to him and claims her mouth with his own. He tastes like bourbon; she tastes like whatever the hell they put in those appletinis. She winds her arms around him and presses her body to his.

A ding reminds them where they are.

Darcy jumps back in case there is anyone on the other side of the door. She doesn’t want to get caught kissing her boss (though the lipstick smeared on his mouth is a dead giveaway). She soon discovers they are in his office. Not another in soul in sight. She grins and reaches for his tie to pull him free of the elevator. 

“We can just make out if you want. Like horny teenagers. Pretend my office is a locker room and we just snuck out of the prom,” Tony tells her as she leads them further into the room. When she snorts, he shrugs. “Look, it’s just my way of saying no expectations here. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I know,” she tells him simply. She’s backed up far enough that her thighs hit the edge of his desk. It takes a little hop for her to perch on it and splay her legs wide enough to pull him in between. 

“Christ, Lewis,” he breathes. “You really are wicked tonight.”

She grins and twists his tie around hand so she can yank him in good and close. “You said something about a _physical demonstration_?”

He blinks. “I did. Of course that is when I thought I had the upper hand. Should have known that you would turn it all around me.”

“Yes you should have.” 

Tony shrugs his jacket off, kicking it with a polished shoe so he doesn’t trip over it later. His hands fall to her legs and he slides them up until they rest just under her breasts. He groans. “I’ve got about a million ideas right now. At least thirty seven of them involve that stupid hat on your head.” He takes a moment and Darcy knows he’s considering his options. He reaches up and flicks the brim of her witch’s hat with his finger. It falls away. “Maybe next year.” 

Darcy likes the sound of that (mostly because it drives home the point that this isn’t some quick thing to him --- _no one since she came into his life; not one_ ). “I’m waiting, Mr. Stark.”

He groans. “Oh I like that. Maybe you can call me that while you ride me in my chair. How does that sound, Lewis?”

“ _Fuck_ yes,” she breathes.

“But first…” Tony takes both her hands and pulls her off the table to stand. He takes a moment to trace a finger down the side of her face and smiles when turns her head towards his touch. Then he spins her so she is facing away from him (she’s got one heck of a view of New York right now not that she cares). He moves her hair to one side and seemingly can’t resist pressing a kiss to her neck. 

However she soon learns that is not his real goal.

The zipper of her dress inches downward until it stops at her lower back. She is the one to reach up and push the straps aside so she can easily step out of it. She can feel his eyes on her exposed skin and smiles. _Hmm, wonder who has the upper hand now?_

She turns and raises a brow. “Like the view?”

“Yes. Of course. Damn,” he stammers. “Though we can better. Lose the bra. Underwear too, though I think I want those. Keep the shoes and the stockings.”

Darcy takes her time in complying, sliding each strap of her bra down her arms slowly before discarding it. She turns slightly when she rids herself of her underwear so he gets an eyeful as she shimmies them down her legs. They are tossed towards the growing pile of clothes. True to his word, he snatches them out of mid air and stuffs them in his pocket. “Those weren’t cheap you know.”

“I’ll buy you a pair in every color combination imaginable. These are mine though,” Tony tells her before he lets his gaze fully settle on her. “Just like I imagine. No, better. Much better. Clearly I am idiot for not being so blunt before tonight.”

“I think your timing was perfect myself,” Darcy tells him. She resumes her seat on the edge of his desk. “I also think I’m naked and you’ve got all your clothes on.”

“Equality. I dig it too,” Tony assures her and he is already tugging at his tie. She doesn’t lift a finger to help him. Doesn’t need to. He’s moves pretty damn quick in his bid to even the score. Soon he stands in front of her completely in the buff. She knows that he has a few years on her (okay more than a few) but he has taken good care of himself. It shows. He almost stands like an action figure, feet slightly apart and his hands on his hips. His cock juts up proudly. She can’t help but laugh a little. “I sincerely hope your laughter bears no ill will because otherwise --- _ow_.”

“Oh trust me, I’m impressed,” Darcy assures him. She leans back on the desk a little, playfully swinging her legs before arches her back in a hopefully inviting fashion. “Coming?”

“Not yet,” Tony answers. “And ladies’ first.”

She doesn’t get a chance to laugh this time. He is quick to steal another kiss. His hands roam (he can never keep still, even on a good day) over her skin, teasing her breasts before one dips low and finds her already wet. He groans low in his throat before he traces a finger around her entrance. She isn’t sure she wants to be teased right now but she likes the way he is kissing her so for now she stays still.

He manages to get two fingers inside of her before he pulls away. She looks like she is ready to kill him. He gives her a sheepish smile. “Like I said --- I’ve got ideas. There’s the chair. We’ve established that. I’ll probably talk you into bending over this desk too. But right now, I’ve just got to be inside you. Do me a favor? Lean back and stick your hand in the top drawer.” 

Darcy waits a moment because she has just been robbed of a perfectly good orgasm (it is the principle of the thing really). Then she does what he says and her fingers brushing against the foil wrapper of a condom. At least one of them is thinking. She pulls it free, bringing a whole row with it. “Planning ahead?”

“Always,” he states with a wink as he rips one free and throws the rest to the side (for now). He slips it on and then grabs her by the thighs to pull her so her bottom half is hanging off the desk. “You should see yourself right now. Hair splayed out, pupils blown wide open. You look like a goddess.”

Darcy takes a deep breath as she feels the head of his cock rub against the sensitive nub between her legs. Then he is using his hand to guide him into her, sliding forward until he bottoms out. She lets out a happy sigh. 

“Oh no, you don’t get to be quiet,” he tells her. She gives him a look. “Or annoyed. No one should be annoyed when they’re having sex.” To prove both his points, he pulls back and then thrusts again. She arches her back a little and this time the noise she makes is louder. “That’s better. Not perfect but we’ll get there.”

He fucks her just like he promised. Starting off slow until she is babbling nonsense and begging him to show her some mercy. Then fast and hard until she can’t hold back her cries. She has her arms above her head so she can grip the edge of his desk. She can tell he is close. It reads on his face but he had said it --- ladies first.

She decides to help his cause.

She lets go with one hand and moves it down her body, brushing over a taunt nipple as she does so. It settles between her legs and her finger quickly circle her clit. “You’re touching yourself,” Tony says his voice strained (and incredulous). “That is so damn hot. It’s on the list now. You touching yourself while I watch.”

She has a feeling this list will wind up being a long one.

For now she concentrates on the sensations they are both creating in her body. She can feel the tension coiling in her stomach and then her body snaps. She screams as she convulses around him. He manages one final thrust of his hips and then he goes rigid. She sits up and throws her arms around him, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

They stay like that for a while, allowing themselves a chance to return to some semblance of normal. Then he is hoisting her up, her legs going around his waist instinctively. He carries her so he can slump down in his chair. She raises a brow. “Not now; you nearly just killed me, Lewis,” he tells her truthfully. “Let’s just sit for a moment or two. I’ve got a short refractory period I swear. Sound good?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark.”

Tony groans.


End file.
